Whisper
by kuroXIII
Summary: Ever since Naruto was born, he always had someone with his, but this someone is a voice in his head! Not caring about the strangeness of this phenomenon, he made friends with this voice and managed to survive the streets with some words of advice by the v


AN: This is an Naru x OC (Yaoi) fic so if you didn't notice it in the beginning and don't like it, i would suggest you to either leave or give it a shot before dissing it mentally or in a review.

Summery: Ever since Naruto was born, he always had someone with his, but this someone is a voice in his head! Not caring about the strangeness of this phenomenon, he made friends with this voice and managed to survive the streets with some words of advice by the voice's instructions. Now, three years from when Naruto was born, the voice in Naruto's head won't be let Naruto be lonely anymore and break free from the boundaries that separates the mental from the physical.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except the plot and my character.

_**Whisper: Prolong 1**_

_**"Duck from the left!"**_

Following the voice's instructions, the little boy of nearly 3yrs old ducked backwards from the incoming rock that now glided harmlessly in the air, just inches from his head. The little boy had already known what the voice was going to say next since he had been listening to the voice ever since he had to be sent to the orphanage which was only a few weeks since his birth.

_**"Start running back before they catch up to you!"**_

In less that an second, he was already sprinting through the alleyways and losing the drunken men that was already down after passing through 3 alleyways.

--

Around 5 minutes later, he slowed down to an jog when he noticed the more familar surrounding environment of his "home". His "home" was mainly constructed out of pieces of cardboard, braches, and some rocks which barely made it a home, but found it endurable since there was a blanket to keep him warm. He quickly went through the "doors" of his home and put down his spoils of the day.

_"Hey, I think you got a fairly good amount even though we almost got caught again!"_

"Well... I guess we have enough for today, but thanks for helping me not get caught again."

Due to the fact that the voice that he heard everyday of his life had an already advanced vocabulary, Naruto managed to pick some of it up and used the simpler words in his speech.

_"True, true. _(Naurto could almost feel the voice nodding his head)_ If I didn't help you, who knows what would have happened, right Naru-Chan!"_

"**Naru-Chan**" bitterly noticed how chipper and happy the voice sounded like. If only the voice had a neck... He shook his head and waved those thoughts away before they became too violent.

"My name is **NA-RU-TO**! Not _Naru-Chan_! C'mon, it's been almost _**three years **_since you said that! When can you start calling me by my normal name?!"

There was an unhealthy twitch in his eye when he found that the voice was ignoring him and was rambling on about how "hungry" he was. He doesn't even know why when he, himself is hungry, so is the voice! When he eats something, the voice gets full as well (or at least, at a point he doesn't complain anymore).

Naruto blinked when he felt a breath of warm air blown in his face when nobody was there except this strange... outline of a person.

He would have probably screamed "**GHOST**!" and jump back if the outline of a person didn't suddenly just... fall on his(?) back on the ground and seem to be rolling around in... laughter?!

_"__**HA HA HA**__, you should have seen your __**FACE**__, Naru-chan! You looked like you saw a ghost!"_

...There was only one person that he would have known of that would call him Naru-chan.

Although, he was stunned by what just happened, he couldn't resist the sudden feeling of annoyance and he kicked what he guessed was the voice's side or ribs.

Said voice was now cutching his ribs in pain and whimpered a little. If Naruto could see the voice's face, he'd guess that the voice was using his puppy eyes against him... But since he couldn't see the voice's physical traits (much less his face), it didn't even faze the almost, but still three years old Naruto,

_'...This is kinda akward,'_ thought Naruto.

**TBC** (to be continued)...**?**

Scene show Naruto and the voice looking up at the **prolong 1** and back to the author and blinked.

Author (which will be known as KS): I know! It's so uprupt and short! (crys)

Deciding to change the subject (lest they be buried in tears) the chibi Naruto elbowed the voice to go first.

Voice: Hey KS! When are you going to actually give me a name! I can't be known as the Voice forever. It will irritate everyone and another reason is that it's a terrible name. No offence to anyone with that though.

KS: (suddenly has a thoughtful look) Well...depending on whether or not anyone wants this to continue and if I can squish two small chapters together. After all, this started how as my Journal Entry for my Writer's World class.

Naruto: Hey KS! What does that on the top mean?

KS: Eh? What do you mean?

Naruto: The one where it says Naru x OC (Yaoi).

KS: O.O I thought you couldn't read yet and no, I'm saving my camera for that occasion for when you both find out when you're older.

Nauro and voice" -?-

AN: Depending on how this works out and if anyone wants this to continue, this will end up being an series thing. My other story, Death's reincarnation is not going to be updated for an long time, but I'm not abandoning it. I just tend to be lazy or run out of ideas, but it will not be abandoned. Oh, I might put up character discriptions of the two on the next chapter. Also, I noticed that in many Naruto fics, there are a lot of stories in which Naruto is paired up with an oc, but I've never seen one that is yaoi so I thought of trying to do those kinds of fanfics and it's been pretty fun so far. I never publish them though since I'm incredibly lazy.

**Naruto, Voice, and KS: Review if you want this to continue!**

_**KuroshiXIII**_


End file.
